1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to devices used to manipulate a rod into a proper shape for use in spinal surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, most conventional rod or plate benders used in orthopedic surgery fall into two categories: (1) big heavy table top models, and (2) portable models that generally do not provide significant leverage and are often difficult to use. Various conventional devices are typically too bulky, heavy, expensive, and difficult to use. Additionally, most conventional devices typically only provide minimal leverage and tend to require significant effort from the user. Furthermore, some conventional devices may not be able to accommodate different size implants within one set of instruments. Therefore, there remains a need for a novel rod bender device that is capable of overcoming the limitations of the conventional devices.